The Woman Warrior
by onceuponatimelady
Summary: Mulan's backstory. Rape tw. Violence tw. Death tw. Blood tw. A little bit of Sleeping Warrior


She had no idea how much time had passed. The girl, only a child of eleven, had been like a statue. Sitting frozen on the floor, eyes staring blankly before her. The door opened and closed, but the sounds fell on deaf ears. It was as if her mother weren't even in the room, gathering the soiled linens off her bed, dirty clothes from the floor and swiftly replacing them all with clean ones. Weathered hands lifted the girl from the floor and onto her feet, voice scolding, "Mulan. Stop this."

Brown eyes filled with tears as her hands began to shake, "Mama …"

"We have much to do. There are so many preparations to make."

Her head began to shake violently, "No. No, Mama. I can't. Please. I can't."

The woman shushed as she raked her fingers through her daughter's raven hair, "Don't be silly, Mulan. It is done."

"Mama," the tears spilled over, "you don't understand. He … hurt me."

"Just be glad it was your betrothed … and not his father to make sure you were good enough." For a moment, the woman's eyes were locked on nothing, staring into her own tragic past.

Mulan shook her head, "I can't. I can't, Mama. I can't!"

The pleas of her daughter brought her back to the present and the woman frowned, "You will marry Chen Ye-Sho. To break the betrothal would bring dishonor to our family. Your father would hang his head in shame the rest of his days."

Mulan took a step back as horror spread across her features. How could her mother ask her to marry that awful man, knowing what he had just done? As she stared at the woman in shock, it slowly began to connect in her mind. How could Ye-Sho have gotten to her bedroom without being questioned by anyone in the household? How could her screams have gone unaided unless someone had managed to clear everyone from this area of the house?

"Mama … no …" She took a step backward, shaking her head.

"This is how it is done, Mulan. An honorable man cannot marry without knowing that his bride is worthy. It is kept quiet, to maintain dignity, but this is how it has always been. When I was betrothed, I did not know until your grandfather told me. It is a part of tradition. Perhaps families of no standing do not bother to … As I said, be grateful it was your husband. Your grandfather checked me before I married your father. He told me I was never to speak of it, and I haven't until now. This is nothing new, daughter. … Now come, there are many preparations to be made for the wedding tomorrow."

"No."

"Mulan -"

"No! I don't care if it is normal. I cannot marry Ye-Sho! How can I be wed to a man who would hurt me?!"

"You will learn to love him," she waved dismissively.

"No. I won't. I will not love him. I will not marry him. How can you ask me -" the words were cut off as her mother slapped her, eyes ablaze in fury.

"You will not bring dishonor on your father's head! Chen Ye-Sho will be your husband tomorrow. It would be better for your father to have a dead daughter than a disobedient one!" With that, her mother gathered the laundry in need of wash and walked from the room, muttering to herself.

Mulan stared after her in shock, hand cradling her face. The other hand formed into a fist that began to shake as nails bit into her palm, "I will not marry Ye-Sho. … I will never allow another man to touch me."

—-

That night, she had run from home. It would take years before she discovered that her mother was wrong. Her grandfather had lied to her mother, in order to abuse her the one time he could. She had believed his lies, and allowed the same misfortune to happen to her only daughter, losing the girl in the process. Her mother had never told her father what had happened to either of them. He was heartbroken over the loss of his only child and unwittingly paid off his daughter's rapist in reparation of the loss of a wife. But he held his head high the rest of his days. If he had known the truth, Chen Ye-Sho would not have lived long enough to endure Mulan's vengance. Instead, her father mourned her to his deathbed, when she returned long enough to apologize for her disappearance and weep over him. He was able to say that he loved her one last time before his final breath.

—-

In the first week of living on the streets, Mulan spent the majority of her time shaking in fear. It was a world she had never known. But by the sunset of her seventh day on her own, she made her second vow – that she would never again live in fear. She vowed that live or die, she would face anything with strength and honor.

It wasn't long after that that she met a quiet elderly monk. A man who approached her one day, but kept his distance when he saw the hardening of her eyes. Each day he returned, once with a blanket but usually with a small amount of food. He was soft spoken, never asking questions, merely speaking of his own life. Over the course of a month he gained her trust as he spoke of his days as a warrior and the adventures he had. It wasn't until he'd told her the story of how he'd decided to leave behind the frenzied life of a warrior for the gentle life of a monk – the story that told of how he'd become a eunich – that she finally trusted him enough to return to his home. It was over their first meal together that she finally spoke, telling him her story. He never said a word as she told her tale, but she picked up one the tightening of his fingers and the slight downturn of his mouth – the only signs of anger he ever exhibited.

Over the course of the next few years, he slowly began training her. At first it was so subtle that she did not see his actions as training. She did not know that he felt the protectiveness of a father towards her, that her story had effected him so much that he decided to end his simple life as a monk and pick up his sword again. But the idea that this child could have such horrors happen to her changed him. He swore to himself that he would ensure she never have endure such a thing again. And the only way he knew to do that was to train her in the ways of the warrior, so that she would be able to protect herself long after he was gone.

She was a fast learner. The fastest he had ever met. What had taken him the better part of a decade to master, she had mastered in three. At the age of fifteen, she was learning the most advanced techniques he knew. When she vanished one night, he feared he knew where she was going.

She found Chen Ye-Sho in the home that was meant to be hers. Seeing his face again made her shudder. He barely had time to murmur her name in shock before her sword met his heart, just as a child entered the bedroom. The girl was nine or ten, adorned with the jewelry and clothing of a wife. The girl's eyes widened at the scene before her. Mulan's heart sunk. She hadn't been able to stop Ye-Sho from hurting another girl. The child looked up at the teen, eyes fixated on the dripping sword.

"He won't harm you again," her voice was low and gravely as she walked past the frozen girl.

The euphoria she felt ceased the moment she returned to the monk's home and saw the expression on his face. His eyes held a mixture of sadness and disappointment.

"Mulan, you are a strong warrior. The strongest I have seen in all my years. But you gave in to darkness. Your power is not meant to destroy. It is meant to protect. I have not been teaching you for you to callously end another's life. Death is always to be avoided." He placed a gnarled hand on his chest, his next words heavy with the burden of experience, "Every life you end weighs on your soul."

She bowed her head in shame as he turned away and disappeared into his bedroom. It was then that her focus shifted in her training. Her heart was humbled as she made her third vow. A vow to honor life. Even if the person was deserving, she would not kill unless it was absolutely necessary.

—-

By the age of nineteen, Mulan had buried her teacher beneath the large cherry tree he had planted in his youth. Their goodbyes had been sorrowful, both wishing he didn't have to leave. But he knew that she had learned well, and believed that he was leaving the world a better place. He knew she would live to protect others. She would live her life with honor and was proud to be the only student he had ever taken on.

In the year that had passed since the monk's death, Mulan had grown accustomed to being alone. She had left the home she loved because it hurt too much to stay there without him. Her life on the road was simple and quiet, but it was one she loved. She tried to live peacefully, but would not stand for the mistreatment of others. The words of the monk followed her always, and she tried her best to end battles with little bloodshed.

She was always on the move, drifting from one place to another. The afternoon was bright and sunny as she made her way along the path that cut through the woods. The calls of animals were her company when a scream cut through the serenity. She paused but a moment before leaping off the path and tearing through the forest. As she drew closer, the terrified whinnies of horses met her ears, the sounds of fighting reverberating. Finally she found herself on a road, facing a horse drawn carriage. The driver lay in a pool of blood, leaving a footman and a guard to fight off three bandits. Mulan drew her sword, leaping into the fray as the guard killed one bandit. A second ran his sword through the footman, leaving the guard and Mulan against the final two bandits.

The ensuing fight was short lived and in the end, only Mulan was left standing. The second bandit was dead, killed by the guard, who had then been killed by the third bandit. The fight between the two had ended with a well placed hit by Mulan, knocking the man unconscious. As she sheathed her sword, the carriage opened and a young woman descended. She surveyed the destruction with dismay before shimmering blue eyes lifted to the warrior before her. Uncertainty rolled off of her in waves, an obvious question of the motivations of this person who had saved her.

Mulan turned, a soft gasp emitting as she did. This woman was the most beautiful she had ever seen. Hands raised in a gesture of peace, "I won't hurt you."

The woman blinked in surprise, her head turning slightly to the side. The voice of the warrior was not that of a man, but one softer and gentle.

Mulan lifted the helmet from her head, raven strands tumbling about her shoulders, "I'm sorry I couldn't save your friends."

"You're … you're a woman!"

"My name is Mulan," finally she noticed the insignia on the carriage and brown eyes widened, "Princess…"

"Mulan … thank you." The princess looked around with sadness, "If it weren't for you … I don't know what would have happened."

"These woods are dangerous, princess." Mulan's voice was tinged with worry.

"I am on my way home. My kingdom isn't far."

"I cannot drive a carriage … but I would be honored to ensure your safety until you arrive."

Her lips hinted at a smile. This woman was a wonder. Not just that she had fought so bravely. But she could read the virtuous character in her. This woman would lay down her life for a stranger. The princess felt safe with her. She looked once more at the driver, footman, and guard before wiping a tear from her eye.

"Again, thank you, Mulan. I would feel very safe with you by my side."

She looked one way up the road and the then other before gesturing, "Which way, princess?"

With a nod of her head down the path, she replied, "Please, call me Aurora."


End file.
